


The Kids Are Alright

by zombified_queer



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Naptime Imminent, Parenthood, Wallus is her gay dad that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Putunia takes a nap. Wallus worries about the future. Kamal comes home from work.





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alison_Bernard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Bernard/gifts).

The afternoon was quiet and calm, still in a way that only Saturdays can be. Wallus marked his place in the novel he'd been reading. Maybe it was Kamal that made their apartment louder, the way he'd always be humming or muttering under his breath.

A tug on his sleeve drew his attention. Putunia looked up at him. Wallus knew that look, the determined set of her mouth. She refused to be ignored even if she didn't say a word. But he knew that already too.

Naptime imminent.

"Tired?" he asked, setting the book aside. 

She nodded and Walus scooped her up, always so terribly careful. Putunia buried her face in his chest. Bit by bit, she'd been more open, more expressive. She still played superhero, but she didn't feel the need to wage a war against everything. She was still learning to trust him, but she knew she could ask for things.

He smoothed her hair out of her face and watched her drift off to sleep. She used to fight against naps with everything she had but now it was the easy drop into sleep, practiced and perfected.

Wallus breathed carefully. He was always so cautious with her. Compared to him, she was a tiny little thing and if he wasn't thinking he could so easily hurt her. And that scared him. The thought of broken bones made Wallus always freeze up and consider his strength before he hugged her. 

But she trusted him the way lambs trusted herding dogs. Wallus tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. If he had his way, he'd swaddle her tight and never let anything hurt her. Not himself. Not Kamal. Not whoever had given her the set of her jaw or the shape of her small hands. Not dogs or disease or dentists.

Putunia sniffled in her sleep. Not a crying sniffle, but one of getting more comfortable. She clutched at Wallus and, slowly, he rested a hand on her back, effectively blanketing her. Putunia mumbled in her sleep, something nonsensical and Wallus smiled. 

Here, he knew she was safe and comfortable.Here, he knew she was safe. He knew she'd want a glass of juice when she woke up. He knew she'd read comics (he'd already helped her with her homework) until Kamal enforced bedtime proper. But here and now, she was content to sleep and content to be held. Putunia sought him out and that was progress.

When, he wondered, had her sleep become the smooth transition from playtime to dreaming. When did she stop having night terrors and stop crying about the time they'd all shared at the Habitat? When did he even notice it, her quiet dozing? 

He watched her napping, taking in pattern of freckles across her cheeks and nose, the rapid twitch of her eyelids, every time she balled up the fabric of his shirt tighter in her fist. In this little moment, he knew her as herself and he couldn't love her more. 

The rattle of keys drew Wallus' stare to the door. He mumbled something soft as the door opened. Kamal stepped in, blinked at Wallus, and then looked guilty. 

"Sorry," Kamal whispered. He closed the door gently. "I tried to get home as soon as I could."

"Don't worry about it."

Kamal hung his keys by the door. He smiled at Wallus and Putunia, a hand on his hip. "Comfortable?"

"Could use a blanket."

Kamal rolled his eyes. But he went to Putunia's room and, when he returned, he draped the Mask Driver-patterned blanket over the two of them. Putunia turned in her sleep, scrunched up her nose, and Wallus adjusted the blanket, which was comically tiny on him but perfect to keep Putunia warm until she woke up.

"I'm gonna start on dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Wallus rumbled. 

Kamal brushed Putunia's hair back before he leaned down to kiss Wallus, a quick and casual peck on the lips. And then he was gone, into the kitchen already humming a snippet from a pop song, something he must have heard on the drive home.

And the apartment felt alive again.


End file.
